MaryMary
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: MaryKatherine Victoria Gilmore Haden Mariano, long name no? Rory left England to go to Yale but Jess stayed. Rory left behind Jess, Mary, her son Christopher Andrew, and her heart.
1. Prologue

**Mary-Mary**

**Prologue**

Rory Gilmore smiled as she held her baby girl in one arm and her baby boy in the other, her fiancé Jess Mariano sitting on the bed next to her smiling.

"What are the children's names?" asked the nurse, a nun with red fingernail polish. (believe it or not my nurse when I was born was a nun with red fingernail polish, and I was born in North Dakota, so ya...)

Rory and Jess looked at another and nodded to signal that they were in agreement when it came to the names of the twins.

"Mary-Katherine Victoria Gilmore Haden Mariano." Rory said. Jess and Rory had discussed names for their children for weeks on end and came up with two great names. Rory had acknowledged the fact that Jess' last name was Mariano, but had still insisted on naming their daughter Mary-Katherine, because ever since she was 9 years old she had wanted that to be the name of her first-born daughter. Victoria was her mother Lorelai's middle name and Rory had taken her father's name unto herself upon his death 3 months ago. (I know, sad isn't it?) He had died in a car accident in San Diego.

Then Jess looked up and told the nurse the name of their son. "Christopher Andrew Gilmore Haden Mariano." he said. Christopher after Rory's father and Andrew after one of Jess' very best friends.

**when you're out on the road**

A year passed and Rory had spent so much time with her children that she had quit her education at Oxford University. Jess tried so hard to get her to go back to school during that year but she wouldn't give in. It was the stubbornness she had inherited from Lorelai, Jess said.

Finally, a week after the twins' first birthday Jess couldn't take it anymore. He issued an ultimatum. He told Rory to either go back to school or he would hold off the wedding until she did.

Rory tried to get back into school but Oxford would not accept back in a woman who had quit after having children out of wedlock. A week after that Rory and Jess said their goodbyes and Rory headed back to Connecticut to attend Yale, leaving her children, and her heart, with Jess.

**feeling lonely, and so cold**

One day, 16 years later...

**all you have to do is call my name, and I'll be there, on the next train**

Ha, had y'all goin there for a bit didn't I? Well if you wanna know what happens 16 years later r&r. I won't update without at least 5 reviews.

_Jill_


	2. Chapter 1

From now on, in all my stories, I will be replying to reviewers who have questions and those reviewers only in order to save space.

**JessluvrLL4ever8987:** Jess and Rory were 19 when Mary and Chris were born.

**Sagebeth, OrangePunk, crazy-like-a-crazy-monkey, and anyone else who might be wondering:** I know it doesn't take 16 years to go through college. Like in most fanfiction, all will be revealed in time

**Mary-Mary**

**Chapter 1: Golden Bells and Oyster Shells**

Mary-Katherine Mariano sighed as she misted herself with the garden hose for the third time that day. This must have been one of the hottest summers Oxford had ever seen.

A young man of age 17 with curly brown hair and dazzling green eyes came up behind her and grabbed her hips as she laughed with delight. Mary spun herself around and kissed her boyfriend.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary how does your garden grow?" he asked her with a smirk after they pulled away.

Mary sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "James, love; don't you think we're getting a bit too old for that?" she asked him.

James smiled and pulled her closer. "C'mon Mare," he said seductively. "You wouldn't want to ruin the party now would you?"

Mary giggled and gave in to her boyfriend. "With golden bells and oyster shells and um...cinder maids all in a row." she replied with a sigh.

James Carlton and Mary Mariano had this running bit going for quite some time now. It must have started around the age of 5 when James and Mary had first met at school. James had thought the fact that the first half of her last name was the same as her first name was quite humorous. Mary had hated nursery rhymes, said they were for kids, and replied by changing the words to golden bells and oyster shells. Every time James would ask this question Mary would respond with a different type of maid to change things up a bit.

"Cinder maids eh?" James asked Mary.

"Yep." Mary replied as she sprayed herself with the hose again. "Jessica is bringing over another author for Dad to meet. She wants to initiate some collaboration piece. But yeah, so now Chris and I are stuck with the yard work and the cleaning while Dad cooks dinner. And get this, apparently this other author is the only other person other than Dad that doesn't call her Jess."

"Weird." James replied. "I wonder why."

"I dunno." Mary told her boyfriend. "But it would be nice if you could stop staring and help me get this work done." she said with a smirk. Sure she was wearing a soaking wet white t-shirt, but hey, he got enough of that already.

James just pulled an innocent face and dumped the bucket of soap that Mary had been using to wash the patio furniture over her head. Mary shrugged her shoulders and lay down on the table pulling James on top of her when two women came up to the house.

The taller of the two, but only by an inch or so, had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders in full, thick curls. She had bright brown eyes and was dressed in business attire, a black knee-length skirt with a three inch slit on the side, a white tank top, and a burgundy, three-button blazer. She carried a brown leather briefcase in her left hand and a tall bottle of sangria in her right. This woman was James' aunt, and Jess' manager, Jessica Lyons.

The other woman was dressed a bit more casually, somewhat similar in style to what Jess would wear while coordinating a business deal. She was clad in a deep blue sleeveless top with a sequin accented v-neck, a mid-thigh khaki skirt, and deep blue strappy sandals. Her long auburn hair was tied up into a loose French knot. In her arms she clutched a notebook and she had a pencil stuck in her hair. The strange thing-she looked almost exactly like May-Katherine. This woman's name-Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Haden.

So-what did y'all think? Sorry this update didn't come sooner-my computer was being retarded.


End file.
